Cowboy, Take Me Away
OA is Dixie Chicks. Stareh reminded me how much I loved this band. So here's one of my favourite songs. Enjoy. :3 Lyrics that are in Italics, Littlepaw, bolded, Cherry. Both, both are singing. [[User:Maplefern|'Katniss']][[User Talk:Maplefern|'I'll do it.']] 13:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Song I said, I wanna touch the earth, I wanna break it in my hands. I wanna grow something wild and unruly. There she was. That kittypet. Her soft ginger fur dappled in the sunlight, blue eyes glinted with pride. She sat on the fence of her Twoleg nest. I couldn't wait to tell her the news. It all started a couple of moons ago, when she strayed too far from her Twoleg nest, and slammed into me. I threw her off in a couple of moments. She stepped backwards a couple of steps, and blinked her eyes. "S-sorry. Is this your territory?" "Well, it's not mine alone. It's SkyClan's," I said proudly, raising my chin. I was six moons old then - besides, no harm in a little clan pride, right? "SkyClan?" She echoed, looking confused. "You haven't heard of the clans?" I asked, feeling slightly confused myself. How could she not have heard of us? "What clans?" Well, some way, I guess. "Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, and Sky! It's a group of cats, where we hunt for ourselves, and our elders, and the queens, and..." I quickly explained the concept of clans to her. "What about Twolegs?" she asked. "There are none," I said. She tilted her head. I explained almost everything to her. Finally, the question came. "Can I join?" "I'm pretty sure." I bounded off. Surely, Sky would allow a new member! Now, finally 2 moons later, I got permission. When Cherry spotted me, she ran up. "Littlepaw!" I wanna sleep on the hard ground, In the comfort of your arms. On a pillow of bluebonnets, In a blanket made of stars. "Sky said yes!" I bounded up to her. Her ears pricked up. "I-I can join? Now?" "Sure!" I squeaked, like a kit. I couldn't hold back my excitement. The thing about Cherry... well, I kinda liked her... "Awesome!" She pelts into the forest, leaving me to chase after her. She was fast, let me tell you. "Shhh!" I manage to say. She slowed down to hear me. "You'll scare all the prey away." "You think I haven't guessed yet?" She purred. "I'm excited." Oh it sounds good to me... I said, 'Cowboy, take me away.' Fly this girl as high as you can, Into the wild blue. Set me free, oh, I pray. Closer to heaven above, and closer to you. Closer to you... I wanna walk and not run. I wanna skip and not fall. I wanna look at the horizon, And not see a building standing tall. I wanna be the only one... For miles and miles... Except for maybe you, And your simple smile. Oh, it sounds good to me. Yes, it sounds so good to me... Cowboy, take me away. Fly this girl as high as you can, Into the wild blue. Set me free, oh, I pray. Closer to heaven above, and closer to you. Closer to you... Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions